1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endless tape running device for conveying an endless magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a tape running device is described in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 63-268176 wherein a tape conveying mechanism conveys endless tape in a loop bin in a manner allowing endless tape to be dispersed uniformly in the loop bin, and preventing the accumulation of a winding endless tape.
However, when a running endless tape is stopped while the operation of the tape conveying mechanism is stopped, a portion of the winding endless tape accumulates near an outlet of the loop bin. When the endless tape again starts to run when the operation of the tape conveying mechanism is started, the accumulated portion of the endless tape is drawn out through the outlet of the loop bin causing the endless tape to be folded, or strained.